mappingfandomcom-20200223-history
Frfkgbjnjkbfdfdgbngf
Frfkgbjnjkbfdfdgbngf is a master on mapper, and originally 20 subs and then grew over 300 subs, and reached over TheJarjar99's subscribers very quick, and his HoE is mastered with HRE and Kievan Rus' states. He was at a rank of #2 when TheJarJar is at 500 for reasons, Total Drama series instead of mapping. He invented his own dialect, which he can see sometimes, he said me, for example "Me want to bring meself a bread", my or I becomes me, meaning myself would become "meself" History Before the mapping, used to be a game maker in Scratch, played lot of games and multiplayer stuff. I used to upload the future of the world it was very very silly, I told them not to hate it. I hated my channel after when I made World Map series thingy. Later I've watched the video and he needs to succeed the place, so I've join the community which the new age to the revolution, however I created a nation and so on. He currently makes alternate history every week if he had an idea, Civilization V and AFOE. Been a ruler is much fun than a register user in the wiki, but I decided to surrender for 4 times... Later I take revenge to Batran which I want to reconquer the Wiki and had powers on my faith Batran is editing my pages on my rejected title, which I think it's vandalism, I will need to stop editing my pages. Often, he does not want a Windows 8 or moving to the hot areas since he would lose the steam account and all of my files. He have to halt the series until weekends or breaks on HoE: AH. He's now working on History of the World (currently in the Barbarian sack of West Rome) and the basilisk empire formation to the present day on the books while some are like TAFoE and HoE: AH in the Mapping. However his favourite creatures are some maybe I'll reveal them later but the Cythriusians are the first made up creatures but they've never appeared throughout the world so this may be a hoax or imaginary. The basilisk and vampires are only been used but the vampires are slowed down and been removed and replaced by the Cythriusians. My thoughts that July is the First Generation but the recent Third Generation is about to end so half year is one generation, which in July 2012 it ends at December 2012 in the first generation. As Second is December 2013 to June 2013 and the Third is June 2013 to November 2013. And he can sometimes borrow ideas by watching, he does not rather want to do the Alternate History which the tentagarchy era is the same thing as the fallen empires. He may take over the wiki at some day! But he needs to make 99batran over -200 to make him a rival. He also created a blog post of the generator, the link is directly on the blog not the generator site. http://thefutureofeuropes.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Frfkgbjnjkbfdfdgbngf/What_is_that%3F He goes to a new wiki called Mapping Wiki which will take safety to the wars and roleplaying. Do you want me to be an admin? Yes, I like to! LINK FOR USC3: http://thefutureofeuropes.wikia.com/wiki/Size_Comparison_in_Order (not been released edit this for more objects) Quotes "Future of Europe is based on the infastructure, money and technology." - Ethan Chong "The Revolutionary Era set to new era of Personalities, I don't stand." - Ethan Chong "We are heading into a French Revolution-like three governments from Freedom to Order, we may have some choices." - Ethan Chong "Don't keep an enemy's secret, spread the word will make the people think the secret of ArceusFan2013 is a lie because he is actually Guiyii2."-Ethan Chong "If history does not exist, we know we will have a blank timeline."-Ethan Chong Lists and Pages *Eras of the Mapping History: Map (Non-Interactive but fills in info) *Frames *Episodes *History (Mapper history) *The Alternate Future of Europe (Those at the bottom are sub-pages to the AFOE.) *History of Europe: Alternate History *Future of the Ecology (private and only claimed as some species) *History of the Wiki (My new era to rule the wiki!) *Calculations to Rankings (some info to make it simple) *Mapper Population (how many are there?) *Mapper Tutorial (for readers) *Wiki Rules and Tutorials *Personalities (we are different, CAN BE ONLY BE NOT EDITED AS LONG YOU must update) *Council of Order (no name yet until it is founded) *Ethan's World Map in SimEarth *Create a World Game (Abandoned) Campaign *Castile Timeline Information *Ethan's Historical Information *Ethan's Mapper Dictionary Notes *He is a Non-Brony due to very stupid time where Ponies are sentient and appeared in random colours. *The favourite nation is Germany or something. *Dinosaurs are one of the favourite creatures in Ethan. *So far, he is hostile, seems getting his friendliness back later on, trying to behave. *The Qual is the only part of the construction to the AFoE. *He's now having a revolution, because of the new order of behaving better than before, new ideologies were formed to create the proper way. Nations created by Ethan Chong (95 made) For generated info from that website I've founded, I suggest click this link. List of Species made by Ethan *Talin (The Popular Main Nation and appeared 3/4) *''Colozeb'' (appeared in Create a Planet and TFOE but never made it to the Third Generation of Ethan's TFOE) *Casablanca (New offical nation, add it to became popular) *Hengenzig (Semi-Offical Nation) *'Hystoni' *'Varna' *'Rennes' (real creator: MrOwnerandPwner) *'Hymir' (inspired by Forge of Empires and named after the giant) *'Rhinea' *'Tirana' *'Barcalona' *Gdańsk *Imperial Coast (originally in Cold War alternate history) *'Kosilia' *Kraków *'Dinosaurian Empire '(Fictional Nation based on the scenario where dinosaurs colonised the Dinoverse) *'Toulouse' *'Tyrol' *''Eyilnian Empire'' (Fictional Spore-based civilization which it's homeland is Gagober) *'Kaliningrad' *'Chothan Empire '(Fictional Spore-based civilization named after the ancient city of Cahokia) *'Caltothian Empire '(Fictonal Spore-based civilization which is an insect type) *'Bizak' *'Caen' *'Asar' *'Carthge '(named after Carthage) *'Alsace' *'Malie Confederation '(Fictional Spore-based civilization) *'Tripollia' *'Tangaleir' *'Corsica' *''Budapest'' *'Kyletian Empire '(Fictional Spore-based civilization which has more of a fish eyed species inland) *'Maacarlian Confederation '(Fictional Spore-based civilization) *'Raquincean Federation '(Fictional Spore-based civilization) *'Sami' *'Derasgrad' *'Vienna' *'Monarchy France' *'Algeri' *'Marseille' *'Sardina' *'Luxemboer' *'Brussels' *Sealand *'Thressloniki' *'Tunis' *'Cardiff' *'South London' *'North London' *'Powys' *'Gretaa' *'Pictia' *Cythrius (Vampire-like creatures) *'Armester' *'Emstium' *'Crethsk' *'Kasilane' *'Constenli' *'Bactrien' *'Criukenstavis' *'Nicosia' *'Mienstahe' *''Basilisk'' (Never appeared throughout the mapping series since the recent third generation) *'Neytr' *'Barbarian' (same word of barbarian) *'Germon' (came in Create a Planet, revived in Late 2013) *'Persepolis' *'Britannien' (German name of Britannia) *'Iberien' *'Luxor' *'New Carthage' *'Greecia' *'Slavia' *'Strink' *'Azores '(not confused with the Portugese colony of The Azores) *'Sibergols' *'Cologe' *'Tchia' *'Ankara' *'Dujiloki' *'Monja' *'Cythsueui' *'The Saharan Barbarians' *'Nortonia' *'Pickenaer' *'The Little Horne' *'Utopia' *'Grewas' *'Tethenake' *'Ailcjkoer' *'New Plaset' *'Babyria' *'Vikerna' *'Dystopia' Legends and Notes *''Country at this state will have a page but poor info or not finished yet. *'Country '''at this state will need a new page for it's own. *Country at this state is rejected or cancelled because of the reactions or not been appeared in the Post-Third Generation stage (if appeared it goes un-strike) *Country at this stage will appear if it was made. Note: Some nation is based off the cities, rivers or provinces, although it's not realistic.